Black Widow
by Ira Putri
Summary: Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, Jisoo mungkin hanya seorang mahasiswa kalem tanpa celah untuk bisa memasukinya. But don't judge by it's cover. Jisoo membuat Dokyeom penasaran, hingga akhirnya Dokyeom menemukan sisi lain dari Jisoo. / INSPIRED BY PRISTIN - BLACK WIDOW / SEOKSOO / RATE M /


**Black Widow**

.

.  
.

Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, Jisoo mungkin hanya seorang mahasiswa kalem tanpa celah untuk bisa memasukinya. But don't judge by it's cover. Jisoo membuat Dokyeom penasaran, hingga akhirnya Dokyeom menemukan sisi lain dari Jisoo. / INSPIRED BY PRISTIN - BLACK WIDOW / SEOKSOO / RATE M /

.  
.

Title : Black Widow  
By : Ira Putri  
Pairing : Seoksoo  
Rate : M  
Genre : silakan cari sendiri/?

 **WARNING**

PLEASE. DIMOHON. NJAUK TULUNG/? JEBAL. ONEGAI/? Bagi kalian yang dibawah umur silakan close ff ini karena ini khusus 18 ++.

.

.

 _ **Black widow  
I'm a black widow**_

.  
.

"Taruhan jika aku berhasil mengetahui sisi lain dari senior Jisoo, maka kau bisa memotong alat kelaminku!"

Seungkwan dan Soonyoung menatap ke arah Dokyeom. Pandangan terkejut dan mengintimidasi.

"Jika. Ulangi lagi ya, Dokyeom. JIKA" ujar Seungkwan.

"Hm. Aku tidak yakin. Otakmu kurasa sudah bergeser lebih jauh dari tempatnya, Dokyeom. Senior Jisoo? Mahasiswa semester 8 yang akan sidang skripsi itu?" Soonyoung menambahi.

"Siapa yang bisa mengetahuinya? Senior Jisoo itu sangat tertutup. Ibaratkan sebuah pintu yang sudah dikunci, dan dipasang gembok berkode," ujar Seungkwan lagi.

Dokyeom hanya melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Tersenyum simpul.

"Teruskan dongengmu, kawan-kawan,"

Soonyoung mendengus. "Senior Jisoo sangat sederhana. Sangat kritis dan sangat pandai. Kau bahkan tahu bagaimana dia di kampus? Hanya memakai kemeja dan celana jeans.."

"Bahkan losmenku sangat berdekatan dengan losmen senior Jisoo. Sangat sepi. Sangat tertutup. Sangat.. apalagi ya? Pokoknya aku jarang melihat senior Jisoo di losmen. Dia pernah baru pulang ke losmennya saat jam malam. Dengan mata berkantung dan wajah lelah. Tetap dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. Kemeja dan celana jeans.." lanjut Seungkwan.

Dokyeom melirik ke arah Seungkwan. "Setidaknya apakah dia mengenali wajahmu dan tersenyum saat kau berpapasan dengannya?"

Seungkwan kicep. "Saat itu ... hm. Entah. Tapi iya benar. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis saat bertemu denganku waktu itu,"

Dokyeom mendengus. "Tetangga yang baik,"

Dokyeom mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas pinggangnya. Sebuah kamera.

"Kalian tahu ini apa?"

"Bodoh sekali. Itu kamera Gopro. 360 derajat keluaran terbaru. Kau pikir kami tidak tahu?" Soonyoung berkata sarkastik.

"Aku mati penasaran, teman-teman.."

Dokyeom melirik seseorang di depannya. Berjarak 10 meter dari tempat ia duduk bersama dua sahabatnya. Seorang pemuda cantik yang baru keluar dari ruangan admin dosen jurusan. Pemuda yang menggunakan jas almamater rapi dengan kemeja kotak dibaliknya.

Dokyeom melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kamera ini aku jadikan bukti. Aku akan menunjukkan sisi lain dari senior yang sudah membuatku penasaran selama dua tahun ini.."

Soonyoung sepertinya sedang berpikir cepat. Sehingga ia tahu maksud perkataan pemuda berhidung bangir itu.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah tau sisi lain dari senior Jisoo. Hei, Dokyeom?"

Senyum miring menyerupai seriangaian terpatri di bibir tipis Dokyeom. Ia menoleh ke arah Soonyoung.

"Apa reaksimu jika aku mengatakan iya, Tuan Kwon?"

Seungkwan yang sepertinya baru sadar maksud perkataan Dokyeom pun memotong.

"Lee Dokyeom. Apa kau sudah gila?"

.  
.

 _ **Who can stop me?**_ __ _ **  
I don't stop  
A me that is not me has been born  
Red eyes come out and swallow me up  
It grows blurry then clear  
Far away as if it'll disappear  
Dangerous, a black touch wraps around me**_

.  
.

Dokyeom kini berada di jalan sempit yang menjadi targetnya. Dokyeom mengutak-atik kameranya sejenak kemudian ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Kanan-kiri jalan sempit ini berdiri beberapa rumah. Bukan losmen. Hanya rumah biasa. Yang sangat sepi. Lampu temaram jalan yang redup bagaikan Dokyeom berada di lorong penuh hantu. Ia yakin targetnya berada disini, sehingga ia bisa memberikan buktinya kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

Seringaian Dokyeom terpatri begitu ia melihat sosok yang tak asing bagi dirinya. Sosok itu memakai sweater lengan panjang berwarna hitam. Dan celana jeans ketat, jangan lupakan sepatu merk Adidas yang menutupi kakinya. Sosok itu berjalan dari tikungan, dan berjalan membelakangi tempat Dokyeom berdiri.

Dokyeom mulai berjalan menyusul sosok itu. Tiba-tiba sosok itu berhenti. Tanpa menoleh ke orang yang mengikutinya selama dua menit itu.

"Pergilah!"

Sosok itu memerintah. Namun suaranya sedikit samar jika telinga Dokyeom tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Senior."

Dokyeom memanggil sosok itu.

Sosok "senior" itu masih bergeming.

"Aku bilang pergilah."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi setelah aku mendapatkan laba-labaku, Senior?"

Sosok itu diam sejenak.

"Jika kau tahu aku ini seekor laba-laba, mengapa kau mengikutiku? Oh. Apa kau mau kusengat?"

Dokyeom mendekat ke sosok itu. Sehingga jarak ia dengan sosok itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Bukan sebagai koleksi ataupun peliharaan, Senior.."

Sosok itu menoleh ke arah Dokyeom. Wajah ayu nya terpatri jelas di mata Dokyeom. Sosok yang membuatnya hatinya jatuh selama dua tahun ini. Sosok itu menatap tajam mata Dokyeom.

"... tapi penelitian. Aku jatuh kepada laba-laba sepertimu, Senior Hong Jisoo."

.  
.

 _ **Wrapped on my finger  
Since the beginning  
You were in my hands  
You can't stop me, I don't stop  
Just trust yourself with me  
Don't worry  
We gon rock tonight  
I'll swallow you up  
Fly far far away  
Farther farther into a different world  
The heavy line of reason breaks  
Now I feel light  
Fly hi hi hi high  
High yeah  
I'm flying high  
So get your hands up**_

.  
.

"Hanya itu alasanku. Aku kotor. Aku sudah berdosa kepada Tuhan. Dan kau mengikutiku pada selanjutnya. Sungguh diluar dugaan."

Sebuah ruangan remang. Satu lampu berwarna merah menyala dibalik kerajinan stik eskrim yang ditata dengan estetiknya. Di sebuah ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang.

Mata Jisoo mesih menatap tajam mata Dokyeom. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Jisoo duduk di ranjang, menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Sedangkan Dokyeom duduk di paha Jisoo yang sedari tadi duduk selonjor. Jarak wajah mereka hanya lima senti.

"Sudah kubilang, kau bocah polos. Tapi sepertinya aku salah mengartikan panggilan itu padamu. Bocah polos selalu ingin tahu apa yang ia inginkan," Jisoo berkata sarkastik.

Dokyeom berkata lirih. "Sepertinya kau sudah jebol oleh orang-orang hidung belang itu. Jisoo hyung,"

Jisoo mendengus. "Wah wah. Kau berani memanggilku hyung. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, bocah polos!"

"Kau selalu memanggilku bocah polos.." Dokyeom berkata dengan tenang. "Apa sepolos itu hyung? Hm?"

Jisoo menegak ludahnya samar. Sikap tsundere yang selama ini ada di diri Jisoo masih dipertahankan. Pikir Jisoo, anak polos ini hanya bermain-main dengannya. Dan berakhir di ranjang semalaman. Like an one night stand dengan adik tingkatnya itu. Namun hati Jisoo tak berbohong. Ia tertarik dengan pemuda berhidung bangir itu. Jika Dokyeom boleh tertawa, maka ia akan tertawa akan kesimpulan singkatnya bahwa Jisoo adalah pemuda yang polos dibalik ini semua. Bahkan Dokyeom tahu Jisoo sedang menahan hasratnya saat Jisoo menegak ludah. Yap. Salahkan adam apple menggoda milik Jisoo yang naik-turun mati-matian menahan hasrat. Atau berpikir untuk menghindarkan Dokyeom darinya? Entah.

Dokyeom mengelus pipi tirus Jisoo dengan ibu jarinya. Halus seperti sutra. Jisoo hanya melirik sinis kepada hari Dokyeom yang lancang mengelus pipinya. Namun Jisoo membiarkan jari itu mengelus pelan pipinya. Jisoo berpikir biarkan saja anak polos ini bermain dengannya, lalu selanjutnya ia akan menendang bokongnya keluar dari kamarnya karena jengah dengan perlakuan dominannya.

"Mereka akan menyesal telah menyakitimu, Jisoo hyung. Yang benar saja mereka merusak kain sutra sepertimu?"

"Dan jarimu yang lancang itu telah membuatnya semakin rusak, dasar bodoh,"

Dokyeom tersenyum. "Aku bukan mereka, hyung,"

Jisoo menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu? Kau mengelak bahwa kau berbeda dengan mereka? Menurutku kau tidak ada bedanya. Saat ini. Berdalih dari cengiran lebarmu saat berpapasan di kampus."

"Setidaknya hanya aku yang selalu menyapamu di ruang dosen ataupun di depan gerbang kampus, Jisoo hyung. Dan kau selalu tersenyum saat aku dikerjai oleh teman-temanku,"

"Kau hanya tau topeng yang kupakai saat di kampus, bocah polos!"

"Lalu mengapa kau mengizinkanku masuk ke kamarmu, membiarkanku berhadapan denganmu, dan kau banyak bercerita tentang kisahmu padaku?"

Jisoo merasa terpojok dengan kata-kata itu. Matanya tak dapat berbohong kalau ia memang benar-benar terpojok sekarang. Walaupun iris matanya masuh menatap iris hitam legam milik Dokyeom.

Serasa dirinya menang, Dokyeom hanya tersenyum. Senyuman itu tulus.

"Kumohon. Berhentilah dari kehidupan ini, hyung,"

"Bodoh. Aku sudah kotor− "

"Masih ada waktu untuk itu. Jika anak kecil selalu bermain di kubangan lumpur kotor, apakah mereka tidak akan membersihkan diri saat waktu senja tiba?"

Baiklah. Jisoo terpojok. Dokyeom benar. Seratus persen. Benar.

Dokyeom meletakkan tangan kanannya di dinding. Seakan mengungkung Jisoo.

"Hyung. Bolehkah?"

Jarak bibir mereka hanya satu senti. Dokyeom sudah memiringkan kepalanya. Hidung bangirnya sudah menyentuh hidung Jisoo. Jangan lupakan suara lirih Dokyeom yang sangat memabukkan itu.

Darah berdesir hingga ke wajah ayu Jisoo. Entah dorongan darimana yang membuat Jisoo mengangguk lemah. Mata mereka masih tertatap satu sama lain. Dokyeom memberanikan diri menyentuh bibir Jisoo dengan bibirnya. Bibir itu saling menempel. Bibir Dokyeom melumat pelan bibir kucing milik Jisoo. Bibir itu terasa manis, membuat darah mengalir deras menuju jantung Dokyeom. Mata mereka kemudian menutup seiring bibir mereka menikmati setiap lumatan. Jisoo sendiri terkejut akan perlakuan Dokyeom terhadapnya. Terlalu lembut.

Hanya saling melumat. Dokyeom melepaskan ciumannya dari Jisoo.

Dokyeom tersenyum. "Sekarang kau bisa bedakan mana yang benar-benar mencintaimu, Jisoo hyung,"

Wajah Jisoo memerah. "Apa?"

Dokyeom menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jisoo yang tertutup poni. "Bahkan aku mencintaimu sejak aku pertama kali memandangmu, Jisoo hyung,"

Jisoo tercekat. Dokyeom mencium bibir Jisoo kembali. Kembali saling melumat, namun Dokyeom tidak pernah menyembunyikan sifat dominannya, sehingga Jisoo pasrah isi mulutnya dijelajahi oleh adik tingkatnya itu. Ciuman itu terlepas lagi, menyisakan benang saliva yang tersambung dari bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"K-kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Dokyeom mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Jisoo. Dokyeom tahu wajah Jisoo memanas walaupun kelihatannya samar karena penerangan yang minim. Jisoo menunduk ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun dagunya ditarik lagi oleh Dokyeom dengan lembut.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu, hyung."

"Kupikir kau hanya berdalih karena kau ingin menyetubuhiku, kan?"

Dokyeom tersentak. "Sama sekali tidak, hyung."

Sifat tsundere Jisoo keluar. "Y-ya! Aku tahu! K-kau hanya seonggok bocah polos!"

Dokyeom bukannya marah tapi malah tertawa. Kembali bibir kucing Jisoo dikecup lembut. "Hyung. Kau menggemaskan."

Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya. "Bodoh!"

Dokyeom mencium pipi Jisoo. "Iya aku bodoh, hyung. Aku bodoh karena membiarkan diriku disengat oleh laba-laba beracun sepertimu,"

Jisoo menatap Dokyeom lagi. "K-kau−"

Dokyeom memperlihatkan cengiran lebar khasnya. "Aku tak pandai menggombal, hyung. Aku bodoh untuk meyakinkan orang. Percayalah padaku. Aku memang mencintaimu."

"Apa kau bisa memberiku bukti?"

Dokyeom mendekatkan wajahnya. "Buktinya sudah jelas,"

Saat mata Dokyeom menuju ke bawah, Jisoo mendapati dirinya sudah tegang sempurna dari balik celananya. Jisoo terkejut bahkan ia tak menyadari itu. Jisoo tidak bisa mengelak dan hanya merapatkan dirinya ke dinding di belakangnya. Dokyeom kembali melumat lembut bibir Jisoo.

"Mau kubantu?"

.  
.

 _ **Come get your hands up  
Come get your hands up  
And get your hands up  
Wake up, look into my eyes  
You can't escape  
You're all up in my zone  
I'm a black black widow  
black widow widow  
Ah ahah black widow**_

.  
.

Jisoo memang submisif. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikannya. Bukti sudah jelas. Ia terkungkung di bawah tindihan Dokyeom. Ia menahan desahannya dengan tangan kiri menutupi mulutnya. Bagian bawahnya terbuka, namun ia masih menggunakan sweater hitamnya. Sedangkan Dokyeom sudah dalam keadaan topless dan masih mengulum tiap inci kulit leher Jisoo.

"Hegh−"

Air muka Jisoo berubah seakan memelas minta lebih, namun ia tahan mati-matian. Tangan Dokyeom mengelus dan sesekali memijat pinggang ramping Jisoo.

"Hyung. Sudah kubilang jangan tahan desahanmu. Keluarkan saja agar kau lega." ujar Dokyeom mendominasi namun tidak menghilangkan kelembutannya.

Tangan Dokyeom beralih dari pinggang Jisoo ke paha dalam. Itu tempat Jisoo yang paling sensitif selain lehernya. Sesekali Dokyeom mengelus lembut kejantanan mungil Jisoo yang sudah mengacung di udara.

"Ouh−dasar kau bocah polos−heghh−"

"Hm. Panggil namaku hyung. Aku benci panggilan itu."

Dokyeom menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk membuka laci meja nakas disamping ranjang Jisoo. Ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, yaitu pelumas.

Dokyeom kembali menindih tubuh ringkih Jisoo. "Hyung. Maafkan aku. Tapi apa boleh aku memasukimu?"

Jisoo diam terpaku.

"Hyung. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Iya−"

Jisoo sedikit kaget ketika Dokyeom menciumi rahangnya.

"Percaya padaku, hyung. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Dokyeom berdiri untuk membuka tutup botol pelumas itu, lalu ia oleskan ke tiga jarinya. Dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan jari tengahnya di lubang Jisoo. Satu jari saja membuat Jisoo mendongakkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Sakit hyung?"

Jisoo menggeleng cepat. Kini Jisoo tidak menutupi lagi betapa nikmatnya ia dimasuki Dokyeom walaupun itu hanya sebuah jari. Dokyeom memasukkan jari telunjuknya. Sehingga ada dua jari di lubang Jisoo. Jisoo meremas sprei ranjang kuat-kuat. Dokyeom tak lupa tujuannya untuk merenggangkan otot lorong yang sempit itu, walaupun ia sedikit terlena karena lorong itu memijat dua jarinya.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah terbiasa, hyung."

Dokyeom melepas seluruh lapis celananya sekali tarik. Menampakkan kejantanannya yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk dimasuki. Kejantannya sudah membengkak sedari tadi. Membuat Jisoo menegak ludah.

"Em.. Hei."

Dokyeom menghentikan niatannya untuk mengolesi kejantanannya dengan pelumas.

"Ya hyung?"

"Apa kau−maksudku.. apa kau tidak ingin menerima−anu.." Jisoo terbata-bata.

Dokyeom mengerti maksud Jisoo. Ia mencium dahi Jisoo, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin merusak suaramu."

"A-aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu−"

"Aku cukup senang kau mempercayaiku, hyung. Tidak perlu blowjob untukmu."

Jisoo kicep. Dokyeom hanya tersenyum tulus. Menciumi tiap inci wajah Jisoo lalu bangkit untuk melumuri dirinya dengan pelumas. Dokyeom sedikit menggeram karena dinginnya pelumas membuat ia terangsang sempurna. Setelah meletakkan botol pelumas di meja nakas, Dokyeom menggenggam tangan Jisoo yang ingin membuka bajunya sendiri.

"Begini saja, hyung. Kau tampak menggairahkan."

Jisoo menutupi rona wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tangan Dokyeom beralih dari tangan Jisoo menuju pinggang Jisoo. Dokyeom memegang pinggang Jisoo erat saat ia melakukan penetrasi di lubang Jisoo. Walau hanya kepalanya saja yang masuk sudah membuat kaki Jisoo menggelinjang hebat. Dokyeom langsung menindih Jisoo dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Hyung. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari mataku. Kalau sakit tatap saja mataku hyung."

Jisoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Dokyeom melanjutkan penetrasinya. Perlahan namun pasti. Jisoo merasakan tiap inci kejantanan Dokyeom mulai masuk. Jisoo menatap mata Dokyeom, bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan desahan sakit nan nikmat itu. Tangan Jisoo sudah melingkar di tengkuk Dokyeom. Begitu pula kakinya yang juga melingkar di pinggang Dokyeom.

"Hyung−hmh−panggil namaku!"

"D-dokyeom−aah!"

Desahan keras itu muncul saat kejantanan Dokyeom masuk sempurna di lubang Jisoo. Hidung bangir Dokyeom menempel di adam apple Jisoo. Menahan geramannya karena ia menikmati sempitnya lubang Jisoo. Dokyeom membiarkan kejantanannya diam, memberikan waktu bagi Jisoo untuk terbiasa.

"Hyung?"

Jisoo membuka matanya perlahan saat ia dipanggil oleh Dokyeom. Kedua lengan Dokyeom sudah berada di sisi kepala Jisoo. Jisoo balas dengan tangannya mengelus lengan kekar milik Dokyeom.

Dokyeom tersenyum. "Tidak pernah aku sedekat ini kepadamu, hyung. Kau lebih cantik dari sebelumnya."

"Apa karena kau sudah masuk ke tubuhku?"

Dokyeom menggeleng. "Bahkan ketika tadi diluar aku bertatap muka denganmu. Kau. Sungguh. Cantik."

Jisoo menggeram akibat ulah Dokyeom yang tanpa sengaja menggerakkan kejantanannya di titik kenikmatannya.

"Hehe maaf hyung. Tidak sengaja. Apa masih sakit?"

"Bodoh! Itu titikku−aah! Kau nakal dasar bodoh!"

Dokyeom mengemut bibir bawah Jisoo yang terbuka. "Tapi kau mencintaiku kan, hyung?"

Jisoo kembali terdiam. Wajahnya kembali merona. Dokyeom menciumi pipi Jisoo yang memanas. Ia mengambil selimut di sisi kiri ranjang dan menyelimuti bagian tubuh belakangnya. Kemudian ia kembali merapatkan dirinya ke diri Jisoo.

"Boleh aku bergerak hyung?"

Jisoo mengangguk lemah. Dokyeom meraih jari-jari lentik Jisoo kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Genggam tanganku. Sebut namaku. Jangan alihkan pandangan selain mataku, hyung!" Dominasi Dokyeom meluluhkan hati Jisoo. Jisoo hanya mengangguk lemah.

Pinggul Dokyeom mulai bergerak. Tidak cepat namun tidak lambat juga. Dan gerakan itu konstan. Membuat Jisoo mendesah tertahan.

"Do−dokyeom−emhh"

Ini bukan persetubuhan penuh nafsu. Namun persetubuhan ini bukti cinta. Dokyeom memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Niat Jisoo untuk membuat perangkap bagi Dokyeom seakan kembali lagi seperti bumerang bagi dirinya. Ia terkungkung di bawah pelukan Dokyeom. Dengan tangan menggenggam erat tangan Dokyeom di setiap hentakan yang Dokyeom berikan.

"Hyung.. hhh.. aku mencintaimu.."

Kejantanan Dokyeom seakan diremas kuat oleh otot rektum Jisoo. Membuatnya menggeram seperti binatang buas. Dokyeom menghukum Jisoo dengan menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam, menyentuh titik prostat Jisoo. Membuat sang empunya mendesah hebat dengan punggung sudah membusur kencang. Dokyeom melepas genggaman tangannya untuk menyingkap sweater Jisoo yang sudah basah karena keringat. Lidah Dokyeom menyentuh puting dada Jisoo, kemudian mengulumnya lembut. Lengan Dokyeom merengkuh punggung Jisoo yang terangkat, sedangkan Jisoo meremas kuat rambut Dokyeom. Puas menyusu, Dokyeom pun menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher jenjang Jisoo. Ia berbisik disela geramannya.

"Hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

Desahan Jisoo mengeras karena ia akan mengalami puncak kenikmatannya. Ia mendesahkan nama Dokyeom terus menerus. Bahkan ia tak bisa menyentuh kejantanan mungilnya karena ia dipeluk erat oleh Dokyeom.

"Dokyeom−aku.. aku−ohh Dokyeom!"

Dokyeom mengerti maksud Jisoo lalu menghentakkan kejantanannya kuat-kuat seakan ingin menerobos Jisoo. Punggung Jisoo kembali membusur saat ia ditusuk kuat-kuat oleh Dokyeom. Ia merasa sakit, nikmat dan terbang pada saat yang sama karena kelembutan Dokyeom. Jisoo mengerangkan nama Dokyeom saat ia keluar dan berada dalam kabut putih kenikmatannya. Merasa Jisoo sudah keluar, Dokyeom makin melesakkan dirinya di dalam Jisoo dan menikmati otot kencang Jisoo yang membuat kejantanannya membengkak dua kali lebih besar. Dalam hentakan hebat ketiganya akhirnya Dokyeom keluar dan membiarkan ia ditelan oleh lubang Jisoo. Cairan Jisoo menempel di dada dan perut Dokyeom maupun dirinya sendiri. Jisoo merasakan tiga kali semburan cairan di dalam dirinya. Jisoo kini sudah penuh oleh Dokyeom.

Dokyeom bangkit perlahan. Menciumi samar kedua mata Jisoo yang kemudian direspon oleh Jisoo dengan dibukanya matanya perlahan. Menatap balik Dokyeom. Mereka masih mengatur nafas.

"Hyung. Ini yang terakhir. Aku egois. Kau milikku sekarang. Aku tidak mau orang lain menyentuhmu!"

Jisoo tersenyum lirih dan mencium hidung bangir Dokyeom. "Aku laba-laba yang terperangkap oleh seorang profesor yang ingin menelitiku."

Dokyeom nyengir. "Profesor sudah meneliti laba-labanya. Hasilnya. Profesor jatuh hati pada laba-laba penelitiannya."

Jisoo dan Dokyeom tertawa bersama. Mereka berciuman sejenak lalu pergi tidur setelah persetubuhan itu.

.

Mungkin Dokyeom lupa akan kamera Gopronya yang niat awalnya merekam persetubuhan itu. Namun Dokyeom tidak kehabisan akal. Dokyeom malah terang-terangan merangkul Jisoo di kampus keesokan harinya, membuat Seungkwan dan Soonyoung menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

.

.  
.

 **((Cuap cuap area))**

Rate M pertama. Doh ;)))) apa ini. Kotor sekali.


End file.
